


Common

by KagsTsukftw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Epic Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw
Summary: A different take on Tsukishima's and Kageyama's fake dating leading to real feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Dam paps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A King's Ransom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895012) by [KagsTsukftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw). 



> "A King's ransom" was my first attempt at my fav pair fake dating. I decided to use the premise but when they are older.  
> I tend not to plot out stories and just write so who knows where this will take me but I'm hoping it's a start that will inspire. So suggestions, comments etc, all welcome.

Over the sounds of cutlery scraping plates, laughter, too loud dinner music, and subsequently too loud conversations that tried to compete with it, there were four distinct voices added to the mix.

"I'm not his keeper." Tsukishima gritted out. "You literally live with him, why didn't you just bring him?"

"You've lost my Kags!" Yachi saw her chance and grabbed one of the honeyed bread rolls from the bowl Hinata hoarded on his side of the table where, to the uninformed, there was an impressive bounty of what appeared to be too much food for one person.

"We don't live together! We just stay in the same training dorm sometimes. And he's very hard to keep track of. If it wasn't for his weirdly obsessed fans and the paps, I'd have no idea where he is most of the time." Hinata was definitely bouncing in the seat he shared with Tsukishima and his normally inate reflexes for food preservation was absent as he missed both Yachi's bread acquirement and Yamaguchi's meat stealing.

"He may still show up, I have faith in our National Team!" Yamaguchi chewed appreciatively on his stolen protein.

"Thanks Yams." Hinata's smile grew impossibly brighter, oblivious of the pilfering.

"At least if he's lost it means he will most definitely not show up here." Tsukishima pushed away the berry compote dish he had been picking at and which had accompanied Hinata's extras large order of bread roll medley that could easily feed a family of six. He stifled a sigh and checked social media once again. 

"He's probably sitting at another restaurant having dinner with four other random people who took pity on him and he either hasn't realized it's not us yet or doesn't know how to politely leave." Yamaguchi foretold sagely. He considered the menu in front of him, one finger panning the meat section indecisevely. 

"I don't see it posted anywhere yet online. Do you think they'll know to order him milk based drinks with his meal?" Yachi put down her phone and leaned closer to Yamaguchi to point out her own suggestion. She helped manage the social accounts of the three league volleyball players in their group and was partly responsible for Kageyama's surprising online notoriety. Not that she'd ever admit it outright, instead letting everyone think he was just strange enough to keep people interested, especially when combined with his career and looks. Nevertheless she was quite proud of her success in making him a frequent household name. Although the setter himself did also occasionally have a knack for unintentionally creating the most interesting headlines.

"That's not fair!" Hinata practically stood in his seat. "Fake us shouldn't steal him just because he's lost." 

"Now look what you've done. You've made it fire the wrong brain cell." Tsukishima grumbled at no one in particular but didn't look up from his phone, where there was still no response from the short text he had sent over a half hour ago.

-where r u K?-

"I have faith in his love of dairy being able to cross all cultural and social boundaries." Yamaguchi toggled his finger between two choices on the menu.

"True." Yachi conceded and pointed to a different choice with a smile that made Yamaguchi's decision and he wisely put down the listing.

"They've kidnapped him!" Hinata shouted and a few heads turned to their table.

"Oi, you're too loud!" A deeper voice reprimanded and the four heads swiveled as one. 

A quickly approaching Kageyama easily cleared a path, the waitstaff and other diners stepping away from his determined gait and fiery glare that was fixated on a resumed bouncing ball of orange. The breathless hostess had given up trying to keep up with his long strides and was already returning to her post.

Hinata rushed up from his seat and draped strong arms around the setter's neck. "They released you! You're saved!"

Kageyama firmly pushed him off with a hand. "Get off, you just saw me today." He growled and bent down instead to let Yachi's arms reach him as he gave her a quick kiss to either cheek and encircled her with his other hand. 

"This greeting you've adopted was officially the only good part of you living so far away in Europe." Yachi still held him firmly and Kageyama let her. They hadn't seen each other in almost half a year as she had been traveling the last time the group had met up.

"I agree. My turn." Yamaguchi pulled her arms away and turned his head to provide Kageyama with a cheek. The two had also not seen each other in three months.

Kageyama duly kissed it and then the other side. Hinata appeared to rise up like Poseidon from the seas between them as Yamaguchi speared Tsukishima with a triumphant grin. He was rewarded with a look of disappointment, disgust and more than a tinge of annoyance from the blond. 

"You didn't let me kiss you!" Hinata huffed at the unrepentant duo while Kageyama slid into the vacated seat next to Tsukishima. Yachi prompltly pushed a bread roll to Hinata's puckered lips and Yamaguchi patted the orange hair in an unsuccessful attempt to flatten it as he pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it King." Tsukishima growled as Kageyama deliberately and slowly leaned in towards him with a smirk, only to heavily bump their shoulders at an unexpected impact. 

Tsukishima grunted and Kageyama spun at the human missile that had attacked him.  
"What the hell, dumbass?"

"Public language only please." Yamaguchi warned in his ex-captain voice.

"Make room!" Hinata wriggled on his end of the seat while chewing his bread roll and Tsukishima slid further into the rounded booth. Kageyama didn't move, shooting his shorter team mate a challenging grin. 

"Make me." 

"Kageyama," Yachi called loudly to catch his attention and blue eyes shot to hers, "European!" She pounded the table with her fists and the cutlery chimed a disharminous few notes before settling. 

Over the years the two had developed a weird language that none of the rest understood except that it would always bode bad things. 

One would not have expected Yachi to be the impulsive type but for some reason she and Kageyama had grown bold together. Previously self doubting and self limiting they had found a strength in each other that never failed to result in chaos. Regardless of the outcomes of their shenanigans the two almost always felt justified in their actions and had now done both community service for breaking out rabbits Yachi had incorrectly thought were going to be used in lab testing, to receiving keys to the youth center for promoting anti-bullying. Yachi had ideas and Kageyama trusted her- completely. When they spoke their language even Hinata referred to them as scary.

So of course Kageyama seemed to understand Yachi's vague pronoucement and immediately slid over to an unsuspecting Tsukishima. He quickly grabbed a well defined jaw with one hand and firmly pressed a kiss onto the closer cheek of his old team mate.

Before the friends could react to the prank there was a sharp flash, blinding them for a second. By the time they recovered, black spots still marring their vision, a quickly retreating back was all they saw. 

Their waiter was suddenly in front of the still dazed group, apologetically wringing his hands at the intrusion and reassuring them that security would make sure it wouldn't happen again. 

"Stupid paps!" Hinata yelled.

"It's ok sir, I'm sure the free wine you're offering will more than make up for it." Yamaguchi reassured their waiter who left to get the beverage, relieved.

"That's why I was late. They wouldn't leave me alone tonight. I thought for sure I had ditched them." Kageyama scowled.

"Well, you thought wrong King." Tsukishima was terse. 

"What's the big deal?" Kageyama turned the scowl to him.

"Your rabid fans are a big deal!"

Kageyama considered this, tilting his head to one side but unable to say anything in his defense. 

"Also isn't your girlfriend going to be upset to see you kissing someone else?" Yamaguchi asked, chewing on what was probably another piece of stolen meat.

"Sara is not my girlfriend." Kageyama corrected.

"Really?" Both Yamaguchi and Hinata asked.

"Dumbass, why would you think I have a girlfriend?" Kageyama frowned at his team mate. "I could understand Yamaguchi not knowing, I don't see him often, but you see me almost every day."

"But not EVERY day!" 

"The shrimp has a point." Tsukishima agreed dryly.

Kageyama rounded on him, "You see me often enough too, what the hell?" 

"I mean you've been seen clubbing with her, holding hands, kissing in public." Yamaguchi counted off the points on his fingers.

Kageyama spun back to a noticeably silent Yachi but got no support from that direction. 

"I didn't go clubbing with her. She happened to be at the same club as me and Yachi once. And she just started clinging to me that whole night for some reason. The next time I saw her at another club she did the same thing but got so drunk I had to help her to her car, it's the only reason we were holding hands." Kageyama defended, frustration lacing his voice until it was husky as well as deep. He'd clearly tried to sell this story before.

"And the kissing?" Tsukishima looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "She was the one who kissed me!" 

"So what you're saying is that she's been trying to get your attention and to possibly try to date you but you've been ignoring her." Yamaguchi clarified.

Kageyama opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it with a frown, realization finally dawning on him. 

Sara was one of the most popular female singers in the world at the moment. Her following was greater than both the men's and women's National Volleyball teams combined and then multiplied by three, and the Sarities, as her fans called themselves, were intense.

Yachi had capitalized on Sara's popularity and her penchant for one raven haired setter and Kageyama's following had increased tenfold since the public had assumed they were dating. Now she drummed her fingers on the tabletop. 

It couldn't be that bad a picture. Could it? If anyone questioned it she could always bring up the truth, that he and Tsukishima were just long time friends joking around. She decided there was nothing to worry about.

They were half an hour into a second bottle of wine and more gluten and protein when their phones began to go off. Pings and vibrations alternated in no particular pattern but wasn't stopping. 

"Uh-oh." Yamaguchi was the first to open his phone.

The picture was taken exactly just as Kageyama had moved away from Tsukishima. Except since it was taken after and not during the chaste cheek kiss it could easily be taken out of context. Tsukishima's eyes were caught closed, giving him a more relaxed and pleased countenance that his piercing eyes would have naturally countered if they had been open. Kageyama was disturbingly close to him and at that angle, with his hand still cupping Tsukishima's face, they looked much, much, much more intimate than the actual incident. Underneath were various headlines claiming Kageyama was caught cheating on Sara.

Hinata whistled. "Good luck getting out of this one."

"The Sarities are vicious!" Yamaguchi agreed, as he read through the more popular responses with an uncharacteristic grimace.

Yachi had quickly logged into Kageyama's accounts and was reading as quickly as she could too.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?" He asked, and the others were left to determine whether it was an encompassing uncertainty on his life or a more specific search for the reason he was still friends with them. Or both.

"This is a good thing." Everyone gaped at Kageyama.

"Excuse you but how is this a good thing? There are kids calling me a home wrecker and I have just doubled in followers."

"Isn't at least part of that a good thing?" Hinata asked without looking up from his phone.

"Hear me out Tsukki-"

"I told you don't call me that."

Kageyama continued without acknowledging this blatant hypocrisy. "I have been hounded for a year because of this Sara. This is my way out."

Tsukishima looked at him stonily, Yamaguchi began laughing.

"Whatever it is you're thinking King the answer is no and this isn't funny Yamaguchi."

"Awww, someone wrote that Kageyama has inspired them to confess to their crush." Yachi maybe wasn't quite listening, distracted by the responses she was still reading instead of finishing typing the damage control release she had started.

"I don't get it, what is he thinking?" Hinata had started a liking spree.

"Let's pretend we're dating, that we've always been dating." Kageyama clarified triumphantly.


	2. Haters gonna hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's consider all the pros to this plan." Yamaguchi pushed Kageyama's drink closer to him. The setter gladly took another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments, keeps me motivated.

"Oh! Can I be the best man?"Hinata asked excitedly in between his "take that!", "exactly!" and other more profane exclamations as he continued liking anything and anyone online who defended his friends.

"Who's getting married?" Kageyama sounded only mildly interested in the conversation now despite the solution he had let loose on the unsuspecting. Instead he had paused his eating to take an appreciative sip from his glass of milky concoction that Yamaguchi had ordered for him. Yamaguchi was the unofficial foodie of the five. He and Hinata were basically food vacuums, Tsukishima had a dessert thing, Yachi was too adventurous with her spices but Yamaguchi had a skill with his palate. He'd have to remind him to text him the name of the drink.

"No one!" Tsukishima's raised voice earned a few glances from other patrons only.

"Isn't your rich cousin getting married to that British actress soon?" Yachi reminded him, also distractedly. Although she occasionally refreshed Kageyama's feed she was clearly considering options. Tsukishima frowned, a tinge of concern apparent as he observed her.

"Before you say no Tsukki-" Yamaguchi was saying, his head bent over his phone.

"No. Not doing it." Tsukishima immediately cut in and instead sent a glare at Kageyama, the only other one not on his phone. He was not noticed as the setter was now happily finishing the plate of food that Tsukishima had earlier slid to him. While Kageyama could probably eat as much as Hinata he never ordered more than one meal because Tsukishima never finished his and Kageyama never finished his desserts. They had a sharing routine and it wasn't like Kageyama was going to let something as silly as a scandal about non-existent relationships interrupt his eating of all things.

"- you should consider the merits of this." Yamaguchi continued smoothly, clearly more perturbed by some of the threatening messages he was reading and reporting than his taller childhood friend's negation.

"Nope." Tsukishima said again quickly as he picked up and began perusing Kageyama's cell phone.

"They don't have any shortcake here." Kageyama's warned abruptly as if he had suddenly remembered and Tsukishima gawked at him with more concern than he had shown all evening. He immediately dropped the phone and grabbed one of the menus they had purposely not returned yet as Hinata was only half full at this point. The shortest steadily eating with one hand while the other hand expertly thumbed the phone.

"Who chose this place?" Tsukishima complained, almost pouting, the glass on his frames flashing in the mood light of the restaurant as he quickly looked through the menu.

"Calm down you sugar junkie. I wanted you to try the strawberry cheesecake and the warm frosted caramel diablo blondie." Yachi informed briskly. She has begun super saiyan typing on her phone so this was maybe not the time to question her choices. Tsukishima gingerly put the menu away and went back to Kageyama's phone.

"Why didn't you text me back King?" Tsukishima leaned back further into his seat, stretching his long legs that were a little cramped at being in the center of the booth.

"The cab driver slammed on his brake and my phone ended up under a seat."

Tsukishima waited, continuing his reading with one eyebrow raised expectantly, the only sign that he knew the other had more to say. Years of familiarity had taught him that if he waited long enough that Kageyama would actually explain. He had given up attempting to assume anything about the upcoming explanation however, he knew better now.

"He really seemed to like the idea of escaping the paparazzi and everytime I bent down to try to get the phone he'd have to make a quick turn or something."

"What did I say about seatbelts Tobio?" Yachi growled. Kageyama swallowed loudly and too quickly, tapping his burning chest. He had once dared to ask her why she only used their first names when she seemed to be upset. That had not gone well.

"Let's consider all the pros to this plan." Yamaguchi pushed Kageyama's drink closer to him. The setter gladly took another sip.

"Let's not." Tsukishima had begun agressively blocking people, teeth gritted at some of the comments.

"Kageyama needs an out from Sara and you need a date for at least three big events soon." Yamaguchi began to pull a menu closer to himself as unobtrusively as possible.

"Don't need a date. You said you'd go with me and if you can't go I can ask someone else."

"Kuroo will definitely take you." Hinata agreed, eyes darting between the pile of menus out of his reach, Yamaguchi's menu and Yachi. 

"Really? I thought they broke up." Kageyama subtley nodded his head to the right and Yamaguchi moved his finger over to the left column on the deserts on the menu, an appreciative smile lighting his face in agreement.

"I have other options for dates other than Tadashi and Tetsuro." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

The entire table looked at him in disbelief. A rare silence sitting at the table.

"Whatever!" Tsukishima went back to Kageyama's phone.

"As I was saying," Yamaguchi continued, slowly lowering the menu under the table to hand it to Hinata who was diagonally across from him "you have a dire need for a believable pretend date for several functions and he also has a need for you to be his pretend boyfriend."

"What are the other events?" Kageyama asked curiously, leaning onto Tsukishima's shoulder in order to look at his phone.

"You both know each other well enough that you can easily pull it off." Yamaguchi had a thing for counting with his fingers.

"Did that person just call me an attention junkie and a whore?"  
Kageyama was scowling but he clearly sounded a little hurt.

"What are you letting him read Kei?" Yachi had looked up but quickly added, "It doesn't matter. I've already fixed it." 

Yamaguchi lowered all his fingers, any remaining points left unsaid.

Tsukishima had a bad feeling.

"I've posted a few good pictures of you two over the years and said you've been in an on again-off again relationship due to work and distance and that Sara is one of Kag's most supportive friends." She emphasized the word supportive with a narrowed look at Tsukishima. 

"They have good pictures?" Hinata asked inredulously.

Yachi continued, "And that she has always appreciated your needs for privacy and that you hope the fans will do the same."

"Whoa! You are so cool Yachi." Hinata's eyes practically sparkled.

"I like it." Yamaguchi declared before returning to his reporting. There was a certain satisfaction in being able to do something about the extra unpleasant comments like the ones Kageyama had just seen.

Tsukishima didn't say anything other than to begin signing Kageyama out of his social accounts. This earned him a "Hey!" of protest as Kageyama tried to take back his phone, they all knew he had no clue of the passwords that Yachi had set up.

Tsukishima was unrepentant though, his grip strong on the device as he turned his back to Kageyama, his broad shoulders and longer arms providing an effective hurdle. It was figurative only though as there was a collective understanding among the friends. They all supported each other unconditionally but there were some things that were unsaid whenever it came to their individual baggages. And Tsukishima didn't really need Yachi or anyone else to remind him of Kageyama's. He didn't regret much, his verbal barbs were usually precisely aimed- once he had the correct ammunition. But when he'd seen the King of the Court and then met him he had been very off the mark. So there was one person he knew he would never knowingly abandon. 

He handed the phone back to a glowering Kageyama, a pleased smirk at annoying the King, even if it was for his own good. He wouldn't get sappy, that was just not him. Not them. 

"Guess we're going suit shopping for you tomorrow then King. Can't have my boyfriend showing up in track suits for important events." Tsukishima said wryly. 

Kageyama didn't look too pleased, he was not the most patient shopper, usually just grabbing the first thing that looked good. Also he was not known for having any lengthy relationship, most of his past partners unable to keep up with the mini disasters that seemed to follow the contradiction that was Tobio Kageyama. So he had never been tested with a need for multiple important wardrobe decisions. His real friends would not put it past him to just have a store decide the suits for him.

"Can't I just-"

"No!" The four said as one. He grumbled something under his breath but knew better than to fight them. He scowled at the group, the restaurant and the world in general instead.

"Great. It's settled then." Yachi declared. "Congratulations! Now I need a real kiss to post as proof, so get closer."


	3. Thirst Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the next day Tsukishima was no longer a man stealer and Kageyama was now a victim of one juggling the demands of his profession and his love life. Tsukishima had even been convinced to log Kageyama back on to the socials on his phone when he was shown that Sara had liked the group picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does daylight savings time STILL exist?
> 
> I enjoyed writing a thirsty Tsukki. Will see if Kags gets his moment later.
> 
> Thanks for the comments!

There was no more public kissing that night. The idea unanimously vetoed by both Tsukishima and Kageyama with Kageyama being the surprising voice of reason since Tsukishima had declared himself friendless. Kageyama explained that the initial pic, along with the pictures from Yachi, were more than enough and anything else he posted would be suspiciously too much.

Apparently it was better when "proof" came from outside sources anyway as they found out when two young fans had approached the table for a picture. They were shy and awkward though, fumbling over the request and never stating which player they were a fan of and Hinata with his usual cordiality had agreed easily. The picture had been taken immediately, without time for any of the group to move into a normal posed position. So when the duo of unknown innocents had stumbled away, cheeks pink and thanks mumbled it had taken a little more time than one would have expected before they posted the group shot of the friends. And instantly became temporarily internet famous. 

It was a simple enough candid, where Hinata smiled brightly opposite a bemused Yamaguchi and a surprised Yachi. The two tallest friends sat in the middle, shoulder to shoulder, familiarly. Yet this familarity was what sold it. When combined with the mundane, mostly silly, pics which Yachi had pinned to Kageyama's socials earlier, it managed to calm down the vitriole and by the end of the night it had resulted in the tides turning with most of the online social world seeming to suddenly support the fake pair that apparently looked to be in real love. 

By the next day Tsukishima was no longer a man stealer and Kageyama was now a victim of one juggling the demands of his profession and his love life. Tsukishima had even been convinced to log Kageyama back on to the socials on his phone when he was shown that Sara had liked the group picture.

Still, appearances and commitments would need to be kept up and the next day the four friends found themselves again waiting on Kageyama. 

They were in one of the types of stores that you didn't know existed until someone else showed you. From the outside it was small, nondescript, just the name of the store owners and a mural of a jazz band instead of a display window. 

After Tsukishima had introduced everyone to the two tailors with distinct facial hair and explained the three functions Kageyama needed suits for, the shop owners had then immediately herded the setter towards the curtains at the back of the store. Kageyama was only able to look over his shoulder once in a silent cry for help that his friends ignored as he disappeared through heavy fabric.

"Is this made with real alligator do you think?" Hinata had picked up a dress shoe and was looking at it cryptically, turning it over in his hands a few times.

"No, it's snakeskin. Put it down." Tsukishima said under his breath heavy with exasperation, the instruction clearly not said for the first time.

"What!" Yachi was a defender of all animals.

"It's fake." Yamaguchi tried to pacify her before things got louder. " Right?" He turned to Tsukishima.

"Yes, it's a vegan store, that's not even real leather." He pointed to a gloriously decadent looking jacket, one of the few displays in the small store.

"Then why is everything so expensive?" Yamaguchi asked as he fingered the soft material of the jacket that definitely looked like it was leather.

"There's no price! How do you know it's expensive?" Hinata sent an apologetic grimace to Tsukishima as he had dropped and then quickly caught a belt, studded with one small bright stone on its buckle that may or may not have been a real gem.

"That's actually how you know it's expensive." Yachi clarified as she chose a waiting chair and sat down.

"Really? Like how much are we talking?" Hinata eyed the belt suspiciously.

"More than you'd want to spend." Tsukishima reassured as he pointed to a seat before sitting on the couch. Hinata didn't object except that he sat down next to Tsukishima. It was not a good sign and Tsukishima eyed him warily.

"Do we need to have the shovel talk?" Hinata asked, his eyes slanted threateningly. 

Yamaguchi choked on nothing while Tsukishima was unimpressed, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Yachi sighed at a pair of furry hats, she hated waiting and this was not the type of place to start browsing her phone. Hinata continued to look at Tsukishima expectantly.

Tsukishima finally looked upwards at the painted ceiling as if trying to find help wherever he could. "I can't believe I have to say this but the King and I are not actually dating. And even if we were, the answer would still be no."

"Well just so you know." Hinata narrowed his eyes further and Yamaguchi snorted.

"Sorry Tsukki." His friend did not sound apologetic and Tsukishima stood abruptly. 

"I'm going to see what's taking so long." Tsukishima left the wilting trio and parted the curtains impatiently. He glanced back just before he allowed the curtain folds to fall into place and pretended he didn't see Hinata trying on one of the faux fur hats and modeling it with exaggerated steps for his appreciative audience.

"Perfect timing sir!" Tsukishima's attention was pulled away only to try not to stare again at the handlebar mustache of the man addressing him. Except no reasonable person would grow that on their face and not expect staring, right? Tsukishima tried to focus on the grey eyes instead. "You're his partner, yes? What do you think?" The man extended an arm as if to show him a Kageyama while Tsukishima's slow moving thoughts wondered why the same man had assumed he and Kageyama were together.

Well, what Tsukishima further thought was inscrutable as his face became neutral upon seeing that Kageyama. The setter stood on a short stool, his dress pants almost as dark as his hair, one pant leg too long, the other already being pinned by a zappa mustachioed tailor. The rest of the pant was a perfect fit except at the loose waist where Kageyama had apparently zero body fat. Overall the clothing did an excellent job accentuating heavily muscled thighs and calves that had been honed by years of professional tier training. The material clung to all proportions and Tsukishima would have explained away his suddenly dry throat on the too hot room but whatever the reason it remained parched as his eyes continued the silent ascension to the impressively deep vee low on Kageyama's over exposed hips, climbing to abs that looked like it was airbrushed after a photo shoot. His gaze threatened to drop low again, for some reason, but he willed himself past ridged ribs, a wide chest with prominent pecs and up and up to the hollow of that tendoned neck, stubbornly angled chin, pretty nose and unembarassed, bored eyes.

Here was the air and water Tsukishima needed, clear and calm in those blue depths. He let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Kageyama's body before. He'd seen him completely naked multiple times as they'd known each other for years as part of a sports team and then as friends who still saw each other almost weekly to play volleyball, schedules permitting. Communal showers were a thing in just about every gym. Clearly it was something about those low hung, too well tailored pants that had Tsukishima firing all his self preservation cannons though, and he narrowed his eyes at the setter who instantly tensed, recognizing a familiar tell for incoming salt.

"Only you would need to take this long to be fitted King." Tsukishima walked up to the now taller Kageyama and congratulated himself on his stupidity as his eyes declared its independence from his logic and his pride and began to trace the tan lines of the bristling Kageyama.

"Ah, yes, your King is quite the pleasure to fit sir." One of the mustachioed interrupted Kageyama's retort and broke Tsukishima's spell enough that he turned to raise an eyebrow at the choice of words. The man's smile faded at whatever look Tsukishima sent him. Was that deliberate? Also if he blinked enough would it still count as staring? The hair was speaking again. "If you give us just a few more minutes we will show you the final suit and can have him put on the other two as well." 

Tsukishima's mind stumbled at the "put on" part of the sentence, something broken in him more concerned about the taking off that would need to be done before things could be put on. 

Kageyama placed his forearm on Tsukishima's shoulder and tugged on his hair to regain his attention. Familiarly. When had they normalized so much touching?

"I need a drink." Kageyama sounded tired and Tsukishima knew he more likely meant milk or water than anything alcoholic, Kageyama treated his body like the temple it was. Tsukishima sighed before he answered, "You and me both." He didn't move away from that familiar arm though as Kageyama, bored at having been made to stand around for significantly more than the hour he had been promised, began to enjoy that he was, for once, taller than Tsukishima.

Calloused fingers intermittently fanned the softer hair at the blond's nape, trailed a curious finger at the discovered pierced earlobe, tried on and quickly returned his spectacles and pushed down into his tensed shoulders to try to loosen him up. But the forearm never fully left their perch. 

Two cold glasses of water were handed to them and Kageyama still did not move his arm from Tsukishima's shoulder. And Tsukishima still did not move away from it as they both silently drank the refreshing liquid. 

It was three pinned suit parades later and Tsukishima decided he would need to avoid thinking for a while. It would be for the best. No deep dive into his psyche was needed when there were easy explanations for his reactions to a well dressed internationally regarded setter and long time friend. Plus nothing had changed in the few hours since he had last seen Kageyama yesterday. He was the same person. They were the same people. There really should be no difference between them before fake dating and them after agreeing to fake dating. They hadn't even been on one fake date yet.

Kageyama paid for the three suits, Hinata's belt, Yachi's hat and Yamaguchi's jacket without looking twice at the price. Among other lucrative endeavors he'd had several successful promo gigs and it was not unusual to see his non smiling face still on buses, train stations and airports so that Tsukishima had once commented that there was literally no escaping him.

The friends stood just inside the store reaffirming the date of their quarterly meet up and confirming the volleyball weekly meet ups, movie meet ups and official game dates that were also planned. Lastly Tsukishima and Kageyama agreed to meet the next weekend. Not a date, just a strategy session at Tsukishima's loft to discuss the first of Tsukishima's events and formulate a plan. And expectations. And boundaries.

"Boundaries about what?" Kageyama frowned at him.

"Never mind, we'll talk about it then." 

"No need, there won't be any boundaries." Tsukishima frowned too at his proclamation.

"I don't think you get what I mean King, but let's talk about it later."

"I get it." Kageyama scowled at him now. "I'm saying it won't work. It won't be believable if you get in my head and start limiting the way I would normally act around usual you or a boyfriend you."

"I don't really need a boyfriend for my events though, just a plus one." 

"That's just harsh Saltyshima." Hinata cut in, attempting to loop his new belt on and only belatedly realizing his current pants had no loops.

"But Kags still needs you to be a boyfriend. It's too early to fake break up with him without backlash." Yachi linked an arm into Kageyama's and leaned warily onto him, tilting her braided head to one side.

"Point Kageyama!" Yamaguchi declared and Tsukishima felt his stomach churn. 

"Anyway, you two can fight later, let's go eat!" Hinata had his hands almost immediately swatted away as he attempted to put the belt on Tsukishima.

"Is that all you think about?" Tsukishima grumbled half heartedly, just to be contradictory, he could eat.

"I know a place." Captain Foodie Yamaguchi declared and excitedly turned to lead his partly dragging group out the door. Yachi remained heavily draped on Kageyama but matched his usual brisk strides that he had shortened to accommodate her. Hinata alternated switching sides around Tsukishima, unable to stay still like the Tasmanian devil that he was, as the two were engrossed in a squabble about whether the jewel on the belt was real. Any thoughts about boyfriends or narrow waists melted away and Tsukishima focused instead on the rare treat of spending more time with all of the group, and the familiar treat of the two desserts he was about to enjoy.


End file.
